


Encanto

by Nakuru



Category: Doubt (manga)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque nadie lo notase, había algo especialmente atractivo en la situación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encanto

Siempre había alguien que mentía y hablaba de confianza, aun cuando dudase de todos los demás y estuviese listo para atacar a otro conejo, ya fuese por temor de que éste sospechase de él y lo acuchillase por la espalda, o bajo la firme convicción de que se trataba del lobo y por lo tanto _debía_ hacerlo.

En medio del pánico nadie parecía notar el encanto de aquella situación, de la misma forma que no notaban la forma en que sonreía —mostrando sus colmillos, sin importarle si alguien le descubría o no— cada vez que aquella inigualable tragedia se repetía.


End file.
